1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat apparatus used by a worker for installing parts on an automobile body, which permits the worker to carry out a desired job for installing the parts within the automobile body while sitting down in the automobile body being fed at a predetermined speed.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In an assembly line in which some parts for an automobile are mounted in the interior of an automobile body while the body is fed at a given speed along a substantially horizontal feed path in the longitudinal direction of the automobile, the worker normally enters the interior space of the automobile body, and carries out a suitable operation for installing the parts within the body while sitting within the automobile body. In this case, the worker is required to get into and get off the automobile body in a half-sitting or half-standing posture, and perform the job while sitting on the floor of the body or in a half-sitting posture, depending upon the location in the body where the job is effected. For installing the parts, the worker is also required to move to the left and right in a narrow space in the automobile body in a half-sitting posture. These requirements undesirably impose a heavy burden on the legs and loins of the worker.
When large-sized automobile parts, such as seats or instrument panels, are installed on the automobile bodies, these parts are hung from hangers or carriers at the upstream end of the assembly line, so that the parts can be moved or transferred in a direction in which the automobile bodies are fed, and are brought into the automobile bodies during the movement of the parts with the bodies, as disclosed in laid-open Publications Nos. 59-185182 and 63-181588 of unexamined Japanese Utility Model Applications. While the burden on the worker for bringing the heavy parts into the automobile body can be considerably reduced, the worker still has to bear a great burden when the worker enters the automobile body and performs the intended job, such as fastening of bolts, in a half-sitting posture.